kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Vaati
"To live is to breathe. To breathe is to have Air. Air is Freedom. To live is to be free. Without freedom, there is no air. There is no... breath." -Vaati, before breathbending a Government agent. Vaati (originally from Zelda: The Minish Cap) is an airbending Minish sorcerer, who served as one of Ganondorf's henchmen, along with Zant. His Negative is Itaav, the Man With the Blue Eye, who is a matterbender. History Background Vaati was born in the Tree of Beginning in the Year 1998 (sometime after Voldemort died), but abandoned by his parents on wizard, Ezlo's doorstep. The Minish mage took him in and taught him magic. But after Ezlo created a magic cap that could grant small wishes, Vaati stole it to increase his magic abilities, then fled to start his rebellious life. He changed to a human size using his magic to pursue his study in dark arts. Growing up, Vaati read many stories about corrupt political leaders, and learned that many of the world's conflicts are a result of their corruption. He thought it would be better if the world didn't have leaders at all. He met the Dark Lord, Ganondorf and submitted loyalty to him with the desire to learn dark magic. Ganondorf took him under his wing and fulfilled his promise, though Vaati wasn't completely loyal to him. Firstborn Saga He and Zant made their first appearance in Final Preparations, sent by Ganon to deliver the message to Harvey, which Lehcar failed to do. In the one-shot "Birthday", Vaati snuck into Annie Wilconson's room at night, giving her a cake and apologizing for back at the Brotherhood Base. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Vaati continues to work as Ganon's minion. Throughout the story, he's been sneaking away from Ganon to assist Annie Wilconson and the others in going to rescue someone, but eventually betrays them once he leads them into a supposed trap. The last time he officially betrays Ganon is when Ganon rises to power, and Vaati aids in protecting the heroes inside a magic barrier. Following the Ganon invasion, Vaati disappeared. In the one-shot "The Storm", Vaati sneaks into Annie's room during a storm and delivers her a colorful blinking pillow to help her sleep at night. In return, she gave him back part of her cake. Nextgen Series Vaati continued his studies in both magic and airbending, and in time grew more adapted to his element. He visited the Avatar Realms and heard of the airbending master, Guru Laghima, rumored to be the first Logia airbender who learned to fly without wings. He began to adapt Laghima's ideology of growth and freedom, and in time, Vaati sought to create a free world. Seeking more knowledge, Vaati gathered several of his old friends (each one a different element bender) and entered the Spirit World to brave the Isle of Elements and speak to The Chronicler. The Chronicler informed him of the Dimensional Fusion, the process of combining many universes into one, done by the gods of old. Vaati developed a strong fascination with this idea, realizing that he and many of his comrades might've originated from different timelines, with similar yet different lives. Chronicler then informed Vaati of the upcoming Apocalypse, and the legend regarding the 20 Keys that can open the way to the New World. It was then Vaati set his ultimate goal. Through unknown means, Vaati has become the leader of the Order of the White Lotus, after Iroh's death, and has donned the alias Man With the Red Eye. He spent lots of time with Annie, who became his Number Two in the White Lotus, and their feelings for each other grew. One night, Vaati asked Annie to marry him, but she declined, knowing he was trying to become a Logia, and no Logia airbender has married. After she declined, Vaati jumped off of a cliff, and unlocked his Logia powers as he flew. In Windy Marvel, while flying across Skypia, Vaati bumped into a Nimbi named Charle, whom Vaati took interest in because of her feisty attitude. He began to spend time with the angel, exchanging their knowledge on magic and engineering respectively. One night, while exploring Skypia, Vaati discovers that Charle is a waitress at Yonder Goddesses, much to her dismay. Vaati orders Ocean's Marvel, an Oceanic alcohol, and wishes to share it with Charle. They both end up drunk before flying to Charle's house, where they sleep together on her bed. The next morning, Charle finds Vaati's wanted poster in his coat, branding him a criminal. She orders Vaati to stay there while she goes to the hospital, and comes back to confirm that she's pregnant. Vaati is delighted to have a child, but Charle claims that she won't keep it, and demands Vaati to leave and never come back. That September, Vaati uses a Grand Compass to find Charle's hometown, and barges in on Mr. Roubi's office when the man demands she get rid of her baby. Vaati attempts to kill the man, but Charle stops him. They both go outside as Vaati explains his freedom philosophy. When Charle reveals her lack of airbending, Vaati takes her out flying across the world, showing her a wonderful time, before they return to Charle's house. The woman decides to let Vaati take their baby after it's born, to raise it. Until then, he promised to stay away from Charle's town, but would be there to witness its birth. On February 14, 2021, the marked date, Vaati flies to St. Noah's Hospital just in time to witness the birth of their baby daughter. Vaati takes notice of her deep blue hair, likely a result of the Ocean's Marvel. They head to Charle's house while debating a name to give her, in which Vaati suggests Marvel because she is a marvel. When the child demonstrates airbending, Charle jokes "Windy", so Vaati decides on the name "Wendy Marvell." Vaati stays at Charle's for a few days to care for the baby while she's at school and work. Then one day, Vaati suddenly takes Wendy to Mt. Mariejoa, attacks the Corporate Presidents on Midway Peak, then traps Norman Osborn. He conducts a ritual to make Wendy a Horcrux when Charle barges in. Vaati explains his belief that Wendy is proof of the Dimensional Fusion, that she has an original parallel from another dimension, and wishes for her to help him find these Origin Realms. He kills Osborn, splits his soul in half through the act, and puts one half inside Wendy, giving her pointed ears and red eyes. Vaati became immortal by making Wendy a Horcrux. She had also inherited a wind curse as a side-effect, so wind would blow wherever she goes. He announced his plan to abandon her at an orphanage, to which Charle disapproved and tried to save her daughter. Vaati fought back and injured Charle with Sectumsempra. As she lie in pain, Vaati casts Resurrección and seemingly destroys her. Vaati informs Annie of the incident before they go to Dr. Facilier's emporium, giving him instructions to watch Wendy, and train her when she turns 11. Facilier disapproves of this whole plan, but Vaati insists she grow up without parents. After they leave, Vaati tells Annie not to mention Charle, and pretend to be Wendy's mother, and Annie complies. Vaati abandons Wendy at an orphanage where Jeremiah Heartly works, and instructs the man to show resent to Wendy as she's growing up. Following "Mother's Day", Mikaela Chariton brought an impish creature with a crescent moon head to Vaati, claiming it was created by her daughter, Sunni's Imagination. Vaati kept the creature, named Crest, and learned that it had properties akin to a Firstborn. In Down in the Negaverse, Vaati meets his Negative, Itaav and wishes to make an alliance. During Christmas, Vaati puts Wendy under an Imperius Curse to lure her to the Negaverse, staging a meeting with her counterpart, Ydnew Llevram. They get to know each other and become friends (albeit Wendy doesn't know Ydnew's a Negative). In the end, Wendy accidentally falls back into the Posiverse. She thought the whole experience was a dream and begins to cry. Meanwhile, Vaati feels terrible for casting an Imperius Curse and vows never to again. In Operation: FAIL, Vaati visits Dr. Facilier and tells him it is time to send his daughter to Hogwarts to learn magic. They go to Black Acropolis, Alaska, where Vaati watches from above as Wendy's group parts ways with Sector RZ. He then sneezes when the kids are wondering who Wendy's father is. At some point, he visited the planet Tornadus and destroyed the region with his powerful airbending, because the "place was corrupt." In Operation: NECSUS, he made a home in the planet's abandoned castle, coming upon a newspaper that was caught in the winds that revealed Percival Tachyon's rise to emperor. Having learned Dimentia was captured in Zordoom Prison, facing execution, Vaati broke into the prison and attacked her executioner, Kenkak, before saving Dimentia. At the same time, he rescued Phosphora and Arlon from their cells, and he requested Arlon - being a Lunarian - to guide his daughter to Lunaria on the day he wished to meet her. Arlon declined the request, until Vaati showed to have Firstborn, Crest in his possession. In The Great Candied Adventure, Vaati watched as the Raccoon Pirates set off for their adventure on the Sunny Day, working behind the scenes as he set a wind path for them. He is later sailing on his own ship as Annie returns from flying around. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Vaati causes a sudden storm over the NFL Stadium in Detroit, many of the players blowing away as Vaati let his flags land all around. In the Side Stories, Vaati flies to Orchid Bay and watches from afar when the Veil is destroyed, thanks to his daughter's actions. Vaati later attends the funeral of Little Aunt in the Negaverse, and he apologizes to his Negative, Blue Eye, thinking he himself was responsible for guiding Sector V on their Candied Adventure to defeat Big Mom. Vaati then tells him about his plan to destroy all government leaders who are aligned with the World Government. During the Battle of Birka, after the Wind Titan is freed, Vaati shrinks the Titan into a tiny glass jar, remarking it could be useful before warping away. Vaati watches the Battle of Washington from above while his followers massacre the members of Congress. After Jessie and Spongebob's dream battle with President McGarfield and Bill Cipher, Vaati breaks into the White House to kill the president with breathbending. Vaati then steals the U.S. Constitution from a safe, making an announcement to all of America that the president is dead. Vaati burns the Constitution, proclaiming America is now free as the country falls into chaos. Vaati watches as Jessie Sidney steals the office of president, and all of America supports their new president. Vaati remarks how interesting this was, but takes note that he should protect Jessie from the Government. Vaati returns to the Palace of Winds and tells Arlon to take his daughter to Lunaria on May 15. Meanwhile, he has Crest guide him to Lunaria, then takes the Firstborn to New Moon Dining for a meal. On the appointed day, he meets his daughter. Wendy joyfully runs up to hug Vaati as both are happy to see each other. Vaati takes the group to New Moon Dining as Crest is introduced to Sector RZ. Vaati then takes Wendy to a cliffside as they both get to know each other. When Wendy asks, Vaati tells her that Acnologia was a moonbender who gained his element powers by collecting the Moon Chi with his discarded soul. Vaati explains that he left Wendy at the orphanage so she would know freedom, but Wendy admits she felt like a waste and no one wanted her. Vaati apologizes and hugs his daughter. Vaati would then tell Wendy of his freedom ideals and his belief in the Original Worlds. Vaati wishes to unite the Twenty Keys and go to the New World to create the next universe. He wants to make a universe of true freedom, without rulers or boundaries. Wendy disagrees with the idea of true freedom, because bad guys could do whatever they want. Wendy's cat, Carla appears and also disagrees with Vaati's logic. Wendy wants to go back to find her friends, but they notice a fleet of Team Rocket ships overhead. The three relocate the others as Team Rocket is using a revived Acnologia to attack them. When Team Rocket uses Acnologia to bring them to the Night Palace, Vaati and Wendy give chase. Vaati does battle with Acnologia and fairs sufficiently well. He tries to tell Acnologia to break Plank's control over him, but Logia still fights and threatens to kill Vaati. After Acnologia's destruction, Vaati attempts to kill Giovanni, but Wendy cries and pleads her father to stop. The night after they return to Earth, Vaati invites Wendy on a magic carpet ride across the world. The two bond as Wendy enjoys herself, but is hesitant to join Vaati's White Lotus. Persuading her that she will learn to fight and prepare herself, Wendy agrees to join. On May 20, Vaati gives Wendy a mission to infiltrate Casinopolis and break the hypnotism spell it radiates. Wendy returns from her mission in success. To reward her, Vaati introduces Wendy to Annie, who pretends to be her mother. Seeing Annie causes Carla to become ill. Vaati assures Wendy that Facilier will care for her and leads his daughter to the Negaverse. There, they meet Itaav and Ydnew Llevram, whom Wendy is happy to see again. Wendy is then introduced to the members of the White and Black Lotuses. After the Battle of God's Domain, Vaati attempts to combat the Thirteen Darknesses directly. He is brutally beaten by Yellow Diamond and imprisoned in the brig. Vaati feels his Horcrux bond with Wendy shatter, leading Vaati to believe his daughter was killed, putting him in a depression. During the 3-year timeskip, Voldemort steadily wills his essence into Vaati until the Minish willingly accepts his broken soul into his form. The two begin conquering worlds as "Vaatimort." In Seven Lights: The Last, Vaati meets Wendy above Planet Twi and takes her to Indo, where he reveals to be against Lord English. He takes Wendy to find the Winds of Truth, belonging to a spirit called Typheus, whom English despises. Typheus refuses to give Wendy his power, and he attacks them with said Truth Wind, exposing that Vaatimort had been brainwashed by Dio Brando. Wendy battles her father, and when the Winds of Truth force Vaati to remember his love for Wendy, he uses Voldemort's Keyblade to banish the wizard from his body. Sadly, Voldemort goes to possess Wendy, and Vaati is left to battle Xehanort and Baldy Bald III. Wendy reclaims her body and Vaati survives his encounter. His daughter takes him to Hivebent to be imprisoned with the other Darknesses. Vaati apologizes for all he had done, but promises he will not stop in his quest for freedom. Wendy forgives him and assures that she'll come to stop him when he strikes again. Newborn Era After the New Big Bang, Vaati met an impish creature called Skaios, who became a new Pirate Emperor with a philosophy of freedom similar to Vaati's. Vaati and the White Lotus joined his Sky God Pirates as the former became a commander. Before The Horrorverse, Vaati rescues Mustache Girl (Louise Mario) from KND Arctic Base and has her join the Sky God Pirates. Vaati met up with Negatar Gnaa at some point and formed a bond. They conducted a scheme where Gnaa would pose as a doctor in GUN while Vaati shrank himself and hid inside Jessie Sidney's ear, manipulating him into signing off on prisoners' freedom. In Sector $, Vaati revealed himself to Sector $ when they came to confront Jessie on these matters. He would later be exposed by Carol Masterson when she played the recording of the conversation for everyone. Vaati and Gnaa called off the operation with little grief. In Index and the World Rings, Vaati questions Skaios on his decision to make Louise the next captain, to which the Emperor proclaims that all creatures are equal. Vaati rescues Louise from the KND at the Big Mom Pirates Wedding Fleet, and he assures the KND that someone is filling in for Diana as Jaune Pringle's "bride." Battles *Vaati vs. Annie Wilconson. *Vaati vs. Corporate Presidents (assault). **Vaati vs. Norman Osborn. *Vaati vs. Charle. *Vaati vs. Kenkak Xefro (assault). *Battle of Washington. **Vaati vs. James McGarfield. *Vaati vs. Acnologia. *White Lotus vs. World Leaders. **Vaati vs. Inferius Voldemort. *Vaati vs. Yellow Diamond (offscreen). *Vaatimort vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (Original). *Vaatimort vs. Wendy Marvell. Origin Main article: Vaati Vaati is the main antagonist in the Zelda: Four Swords series, with his origins explained in Minish Cap. Vaati was an apprentice to Minish wizard, Ezlo, but betrayed his master after taking his Minish Cap and achieving powers of darkness. Vaati eventually sheds his humanoid form and becomes a demon, which is sealed inside the Four Sword a couple times until his ultimate destruction. Relationships Annie Wilconson Vaati and Annie were minor enemies during the attack on Brotherhood H.Q., but Vaati later befriends the girl after bringing her cake on her birthday. They grew close with each other across the years, and Annie found fondness for Vaati's freedom philosophy. After hearing of the Apocalypse, Annie believed Vaati could save the world, and would do anything to help him. She even declined his marriage proposal, knowing he wanted to become a Logia airbender. She will always, loyally go along with any of his plans. Charle Charle is a spunky Nimbi college girl whom Vaati took interest in, because of her individuality. They shared their knowledge about magic and engineering respectively after a few meetings, but after both ended up drunk on Ocean's Marvel, the two slept together. Charle ended up pregnant, and after learning Vaati was a wanted criminal, she hated and wanted him to leave. Months later, Vaati returned to share his freedom philosophy, and after taking Charle flying across the world, the girl agreed to let him keep their baby. After their baby, Wendy Marvell was born, Charle was delighted, but Vaati had plans to abandon the child and make her a Horcrux. Charle attempted to save Wendy from him, but Vaati fought back and destroyed her. Wendy Marvell Wendy is Vaati's daughter, born from him and Charle after a drunken mistake. Because of Wendy's deep blue hair, and little resemblance to either of them, Vaati strongly believed she was proof of the Dimensional Fusion, and had an original parallel from another dimension. He wanted Wendy to grow up the same way he did, without parents, to learn freedom. But to ensure he could still be with her, Vaati made Wendy a Horcrux, making himself immortal and giving her a wind curse. When Wendy learns of this truth, she starts to hate her father. Harvey Facilier Vaati and Facilier became friends through their interest in dark magic. Vaati purchased many items from his shop, and in turn, Vaati would protect Facilier from magical authorities. He entrusted Facilier with watching and training his daughter when she came of age. Itaav Itaav is Vaati's Negative, whom he made an alliance with. Itaav disapproves with Vaati's freedom philosophy, and how he raises his daughter. Appearance “Oh, my… Yes, that can sometimes happen with Horcruxes. Should be nothing a little magic can’t fix.” -Vaati comments on his appearance after making a Horcrux. (src) Vaati has long, silver hair, a purple pointy hat, and red eyes with white skin. He wears a purple cape, purple shirt and skirt, red shorts underneath, and red sandals. As an adult, he wears a thicker, black cloak and conceals his right eye behind a mask, exposing only the left one, hence his nickname. This is because the right of his body became gray and lifeless, and his right eye now floats around like a rubber ball in a fish tank, because he split his soul in half. Personality Vaati is a rebellious Minish with no particular allegiances, as he only hangs out with Ganon for the heck of it, but assists the main heroes when the need suits him. As Air is the Element of Freedom, he believes being an airbender simply means doing whatever he wants, whether it's doing good deeds, living in peace, or committing crimes. He possesses the 'cool' charm of typical teenage boys and demonstrates this with Annie, doing things to impress her by delivering her birthday cake or bringing her to his world. As an adult, Vaati's voice is deeper and soothing, greatly adding to his charm. Vaati began to follow the teachings of airbending Guru Laghima, and developed the philosophy that all beings must be free. He believes that many of the world's problems are due to the rules and policies established by corrupt leaders. He wishes to slay all of the world's leaders and demolish rules in general in order to create a free world. Furthermore, he wants to spread this philosophy to the rest of the universes. He wants to destroy boundaries and create a free and connected multiverse. Vaati has always been deeply fond of magic, and desires to learn all he can about all kinds of magic and supernatural forces. He keeps a sketchbook filled with drawings of magical items. Vaati is mostly fascinated with the Dark Arts, but only for the sake of studying them. List of People Vaati Admires: #Guru Laghima #Nolan York #Acnologia #Captain America Powers Vaati is an airbending sorcerer who wears a magic cap, which he uses to alternate between sizes at will. He is very agile and flexible with his airbending, and is able to glide for indefinite periods with his cape. He grew stronger with his bending and reached the dark side of the Logia level, able to fly as he pleases and blend in with the wind. Vaati is very knowledgeable with magic and supernatural items, as he can perform powerful and complex spells, and even knows how to create a Horcrux. By making his daughter, Wendy a Horcrux, Vaati became immortal. He was also able to tame a Negative sky bison, supposed to be a vicious, ravenous creature, and now uses the creature as his steed when need be. Final Smash "Don't I just take your breath away?" Vaati's Final Smash is Breathbending, where any enemy he faces within his range, he will slowly take their breath and wait for them to suffocate to death. This can also work on multiple enemies bunched together. Weaknesses As a Logia, only Armament Haki and chi-blocking can damage him. Vaati also has no power in airless environments, like space. If his daughter and Horcrux, Wendy, is killed, Vaati will become mortal again. But because he split his soul, he cannot use airbending to his full potential, and it is painful to get in touch with his spiritual self. Stories He's Appeared *Final Preparations *Annie's Birthday *Legend of the Eight Firstborn **The Storm *Windy Marvel *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: FAIL (cameos) *Operation: NECSUS (cameos) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse (epilogue) *Sector $ (Chapter 3) *Index and the World Rings Trivia *He is heavily based off of Zaheer from Legend of Korra, being a powerful airbender who drew inspiration from Guru Laghima, and whose main philosophy is freedom. Category:Males Category:Minish Category:Airbenders Category:Zelda Characters Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Villains Category:Size-shifters Category:Marvell Family Category:Logia Category:Red Eyes Category:White Lotus Members Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Pirate Commanders